currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Italian 5 soldo coin (Italian Republic)
Italian Republic |value= 0.25 lire, 25 centesimi |years= 1803–1804 |mass= *1.55 g (1803) *1 g (1804) |diameter= *17.8-18 mm (1803) *14.8 mm (1804) |composition= silver |obverse= * , year (1803) * , , , state title, year (1804) |reverse= *Circle of , state title, value (1803) *Tied , value (1804) }} The 5 soldo coin was a pattern produced from 1803 to 1804 by the short-lived Italian Republic, a of the French Empire under , who asserted himself as both Emperor of France and at the time. If the coin had been issued, it would have had a value equal to 0.25 lira, or 25 centesimi. History The first 5 soldo pattern coin of the Italian Republic was produced in 1803 at the Milanese Mint. It is composed of .900 fine silver, weighs approximately 1.55 grams, and measures between 17.8 and 18 millimeters in diameter. An image of a , a symbol of commerce that consists of two entwined around a staff underneath a pair of wings, is displayed in the center of the obverse, with a bunch of grapes visible to the immediate left and a single five-pointed star shown to the right. The legend "AGRICOLTURA E COMMERCIO" (English: "Agriculture and commerce") is shown around the upper and side rims of the coin, beginning near the grapes and ending just below the star. The coin is dated as "AN • II" below the caduceus, the "AN" being an abbreviation for the Italian word "anno" (English: "year") and the entire date referring to the second year of Napoleon's reign. A small "M" mint mark representing Milan is inscribed at the very bottom of the obverse below the date. The value "SOLDI 5" is engraved on two lines in the center of the reverse, enclosed within a circle of . Inscribed above the wheat circle is the state title "REPUBBLICA ITALIANA" (English: "Italian Republic"), and below is the inscription "D. 1,564", a rough indication of the coin's weight. A second 5 soldo pattern coin was produced by the Italian Republic at Milan in 1804. This coin is composed of .900 fine silver, weighs 1 gram in mass, and measures approximately 14.8 millimeters in diameter. Featured in the center of the obverse is a depiction of the superimposed over a crossing and . The legend "REPUBBLICA ITALIANA" (English: "Italian Republic") is engraved around the coin's upper periphery, starting near the bottom next to the left scale and ending at the other side by the right scale. The date is printed at the very bottom as "1804 . III", with the "III" signifying the third year of Napoleon's reign. The value "5 SOLDI" is inscribed on two lines between two tied on the ends with a ribbon. Underneath the branches near the bottom is the inscription "DEN. 1", which indicates the coin's mass in grams. Directly underneath it is a small "M" mint mark that represents Milan. References *Numismatica Italiana – Moneta di prova da 5 soldi della prima Repubblica Italiana prima serie *Numismatica Italiana – Moneta di prova da 5 soldi della prima Repubblica Italiana seconda serie Category:19th century coins Category:Coins of the Italian Republic (Napoleonic) Category:Coins of the Italian States Category:Coins of Italy Category:Coins with Italian inscriptions Category:Coins with regnal dates Category:Dated coins Category:Italian lira (Italian Republic) Category:Round coins Category:Silver